


Double Snug

by saltandbyrne



Series: Double Knot [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Misha moves in with his alphas, Jared and Jensen.  Cue negotiations and lap sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Snug

“ _Attack of the Alpha Monster Cocks_? Seriously, Misha?”

Jensen bursts out laughing as he holds the DVD case up so Jared can see it. Misha tilts his chin up imperiously, attempting to look as dignified as possible while he's sitting on Jared's lap with no shirt on, hair still wet from his shower.

“Oh, please, I refuse to be judged by the men who own all five volumes of  _Omega Oil Spill_.”

Jared chuckles behind him, soft laugh resonating against Misha's back. “Hey, that team of alpha scientists needed to fuck that entire island of feral omegas or the world would end. That's good writing.”

Misha rolls his eyes and settles back against Jared, muscular alpha arm wrapping around his waist as he kisses behind the omega's ear. Jensen cocks an eyebrow and throws the movie into the “keep” pile.

“I can't believe you own more porn than two alphas who fuck each other, Misha. This is amazing.”

Misha had moved all of his stuff in a little over a month ago. He didn't have much, just some books, clothes, and some shitty ikea furniture he was happy to leave out on the curb. And two boxes labelled “camping equipment,” which he should have known would be too obvious. They'd been lost in the stack of boxes while they moved things around and made space for his clothes.

“When's the last time you went camping, Misha?” Jared had asked him innocently that morning, pulling out the last couple boxes of stuff to unpack while Misha was in the shower.

“What? I don't...” Realization had dawned on Misha then, but he was too slow, his two alphas exchanging a quick look before Jensen pinned him down to the couch, laughing as Jared ripped the tape off both boxes.

“Oh. My. God.” Jared had looked up at both of them, huge grin on his face. “This is so much fucking porn!”

Misha had blushed, a response he was amazed he still possessed after the days of marathon fucking they'd all done after Jared and Jensen had knotted him for the first time. After the first night they'd all canceled work and stayed in bed for four days straight, barely stopping to eat or sleep. Misha didn't even remember parts of it, half-delirious with his heat and his alphas' seemingly endless supply of enthusiasm for fucking him in new permutations.

When they'd finally come up for air, all three of them sore in places they hadn't known existed before, Misha had promptly gone home, packed up his shit, and moved in. When Jared had gotten the last box inside, Jensen had made all three of them go back outside so the two alphas could pick their claimed omega up and carry him over the threshold, not bothering to put him back down until they hit the bed. They'd knotted him together, growled-out chorus of “Ours, ours, all ours,” drowned out by the roar of blood in Misha's ears as he came, strangled “yes” and a few tears he'd never admit to working their way out of him as he realized that he was really, truly theirs.

Eventually they had to deal with the real world again, jobs and bills and who got what side of the bathroom cabinet. Jensen took charge of most of it, but it was Jared who made them all sit down and have the who fucks who when talk, which is what he'd literally introduced it as.

Misha had been on a yoga mat on the floor stretching, both alphas curled into each other on the couch watching him. “Jesus christ, look at you.” Misha loved the way they still marveled at his body, lean dancer's muscle where they were both bulkier. “You're so beautiful, baby. Wish we could just stay home and fuck you together all the time, right, Jen?”

Jensen had smiled down at him, that sweet, real smile of his that crinkled his eyes at the corners. “If I could find a way to get paid for it...”

“You'd be loaded by now,” Jared had mumbled against his jaw. “But that's the problem, we don't get paid to fuck you. Sadly. We all have to go to work and shit, and I was thinking...” Jensen and Misha had both sat up at that, because this was clearly headed in  _talk_  direction, something neither of them relished. Misha favored the run and hide in a corner method of dealing with feelings, while Jensen seemed to just glare at them until they ran away from him.

“I mean, we don't expect you to stop working, Misha, not until, you know, later, if that, I mean, if it happens...” Jared had actually blushed at that, Jensen sighing and putting on his best grown-up face. “What Jay means is, we want you to have your own life, we know how much you love your work. And  _if_  we get you all pupped up, we'll deal with that when we need to.”

Misha had just nodded, afraid that if he actually said something he might get choked up like some bad omega stereotype.

“So, we're not always going to be together, so, you know, should we, like, set some rules or something for who fucks who when? I mean, there's not exactly a guide book here. Jen?” Jensen had nodded and let out a helpful, “Ummm...”

Misha had shimmied over to the couch, sitting on the floor as he rested his elbows on the loveseat. “I don't care what you two do when you're alone, as long as it's just you.” Both alphas had looked relieved at that. “Well, and as long as I get to join in if I walk in on you.” Jensen had run a hand through his hair, petting at him while he looked at Jared.

“Well that's good, because I think Jay doesn't know how to work out any more without sucking my dick afterwards.” Jared had just shrugged and put his palms up, “Can you blame me?” Misha certainly couldn't.

“Ok, but what about when it's one of us with you, baby?” Misha had considered for a moment, first instinct to tell them they could do whatever they wanted with him, but it didn't feel right. Jensen's comment about getting him bred had made him think.

“I think,” Misha had said, looking both of them in the eyes, “that you should only knot me when we're all together.” Misha had hesitated, suddenly feeling timid, worried they wouldn't be happy with him. “I mean, everything else, of course, god, please, I'd go insane if I had to wait for both of you to get home just to get laid,” he'd stammered out, casting his eyes back down, worried he'd said the wrong thing.

He'd felt a finger under his chin, Jared tipping his head back up to look at him. “Baby...” Misha was used to the intense-face from Jensen, but seeing it on Jared was new. “Come up here,” Jensen had whispered at him, hands reaching out to pull Misha into his lap.

“That sounds perfect, baby, just like you...” And they were both on him, kissing him all over, little endearments murmured out into his neck. Jared had settled back against one end of the loveseat, long legs tangling with Jensen's as Misha leaned back against the alpha's chest, Jensen's cock pressing into his back. “We can fuck you separate,” Jared had said, spreading his legs apart and bending his knees up so Jensen could settle Misha down against himself. “But we breed you up together.”

Misha had sighed, Jensen nuzzling into his neck as his arms wrapped around his waist, Jared tilting his head up to look at them both. “Wanna breed you right now, baby boy,” Jensen had whispered to him, slight nod from Jared affirmation enough for him to slide Misha's shorts down around his thighs, not even bothering to take his own boxers off, just pulling his cock out through the fly. Misha had hissed out a barely audible  _yes_  as Jensen slid into him, tighter than usual, slight stretch and burn he wasn't used to with the amount of teasing they usually put him through before they fucked him. Misha locked his eyes on Jared while Jensen held him tight and rocked up into him, hands running over the omega's chest as he kissed the nape of his neck.

Jared had just watched them, eyes wide and lips parted, drinking in the sight of them together as Jensen finally wrapped his arms around Misha's shoulders and pulled him down, low growl rumbling against Misha's back as he came, Misha the only one talking for once, low chorus of “Breed me ... do it ... please,” falling from his lips as Jensen's knot swelled up inside him, locking them together.

After a few minutes Jensen had carefully inched himself down on the couch so Misha could bend over and put his head in Jared's lap, one alpha petting through his hair while the other rubbed the small of his back, Jensen still tied up in him. “So good for us, baby...”

When Jensen had slipped free, Jared had just pulled Misha into his own lap and pushed into him. “Christ, Jen, I can feel your come in him...” Jared hadn't lasted long, overwhelmed by it all, knotting him with a long groan into Misha's neck as he had wrapped his hand around their omega's cock and gotten him off, Misha staring into Jensen's eyes as he let out a high keening noise and came.

Misha's head had been in Jensen's lap, bent over with Jared still knotted in tight as he traced his thumb around Misha's stretched-out rim. “What does it feel like, baby? Getting bred up like this?”

And Misha had just told the truth, as absurd as it sounded with Jared's dick locking two loads of alpha come inside him, because this was where he belonged.

“It feels like being home.”

And right now their home was full of a comically large pile of porn. Jensen had eventually let him go and insisted on sorting through all of it while Jared pulled him onto his lap and lazily pawed at him as Jensen held up his favorites.

“Oh, we have this one too, don't we, Jay?” Jared tilts his head at  _Bros Before O's_ , two hale and hearty looking young alphas with greek letters on their skin-tight t-shirts mugging back at him. “Oh yeah, that's the frat boy one with the circle-jerk scene, right? Not bad.”

“Mm-hmm, and that really hot communal shower scene.” Misha arches himself back to stretch while both alphas stare at him for a second, both sets of eyes darkening. “What, that was a really well-shot blowjob, don't look at me like that.”

Jensen's smile is already turning into something more predatory as he looks at the omega stretched out on his partner's lap. “You like that, don't you, baby boy? Like watching two alphas suck each other off?” He smirks as he tosses the movie into the “trash” pile.

Misha can feel Jared's dick hardening under him as he tilts his head back to give him better access to his neck. “You know I do.” Jesus, he'd watched them do it dozens of times already and he was never going to get sick of it until the day he died.

Jared sucks a wet kiss on his neck as his hands run up over Misha's chest. “So fucking hot, baby, thinking about you watching all this shit.” Jared brings his hand down to circle his thumb over Misha's hip. “Playing with yourself like a dirty little slut while you drool over all that alpha cock.”

Misha feels closer to drooling as Jared starts to move under him, slow grind of his hips rubbing his fattening cock against Misha's ass.

“Oh, fuck...” Jensen pulls a movie out of the box and presses it to his chest, palm covering the back as he steps over to the couch. “Look at this, Jay.”

Jensen sits down on the couch next to Jared, still holding the DVD case close to him as he ducks under Jared's arm. Misha turns his head to the side to look at Jensen, hoping it's not something exceptionally embarrassing. “Look at what our little fuckboy used to get himself off to.”

Dangling from Jensen's fingertips is the unfortunately-named, although if Misha remembers correctly, tear-inducingly hot,  _Two Knots, One Slot._

Misha brings his hands up to his face in feigned shame as his alphas laugh, Jared moaning out a long “Fuuuuuuuck, Misha...” against his neck before turning to meet Jensen's lips. Misha turns himself around to get a better view. Another thing he could watch until he dies? His alphas kissing each other.

He's straddling Jared and watching their tongues do things that he hopes they can repeat when they're in his ass, warm trickle of slick starting to build up inside of him. Jensen tosses the case aside and reaches an arm out to grab Misha around the waist, pulling the omega in to face him, all without looking at him or interrupting his kiss. When Misha's settled on Jensen's lap, Jared pulls off the alpha's mouth and comes behind Misha, those long legs spread wide to sit astride Jensen and press Misha in to pick up where Jared left off, mouth opening for Jensen as Jared's hands run through their hair.

Misha loves this, their easy possessiveness with his body, the way they act in concert with each other without saying a word. He still can't believe that he gets to have both of them.

“That what you used to get yourself off to, baby boy?” Jensen pulls his mouth off with a wet suck at Misha's lower lip. “Play with your wet little hole while you thought about getting double fucked by two alphas?” Jared's sucking a fresh mark onto his neck, running his hands up to pin Misha's arms at his sides. “Such a good little whore for us.”

Misha doesn't even know whose hand is digging into his thigh, but he know it's Jensen who reaches up to put his thumb in his mouth. Misha closes his lips around it and sucks, just the way Jensen likes. He's learning what really pushes each of them, and Jensen goes dark-eyed and open-mouthed as Misha hollows out his cheeks, making exaggerated sucking noises as he opens his eyes wide, sinful abuse of the blue-eyed puppy-dog face that's gotten him out of traffic tickets and into bars when he was underage.

Jensen stares up at him through hooded eyes as Jared sucks at his neck, and Misha can't help but let out a bone-deep sigh of contentment.

Jared's pressing up against Misha's back, hard cock rubbing into the v-shaped groove above his ass, hands running down Misha's arms to rest at his hips and push, forcing the omega to rock against Jensen's hard-on as he moans appreciatively. “He's so good, isn't he, Jen?” Jared breathes at his ear as Jensen looks at them, licking his lips. “Fucking made for us, weren't you?” Jensen pulls his thumb from Misha's mouth and brings his hands down, fingers interlacing with Jared's over their omega's hips.

“So much better than any dirty skinflick, isn't it, Jay?” Jensen's rocking his hips back up to meet Misha's ass every time their hands push him down, rubbing themselves against him as Misha feels himself slicking up. “Look so fucking hot when you're tied off on us, baby boy, fucking beautiful all stuffed up like that.” Misha's practically purring, arms free to circle back around Jared's neck as he arches his back and rolls his hips in time with his alphas, knows how they both love it when he stretches out like this so his hips jut out.

“Such a greedy little fuckboy.” Misha tilts his head back to kiss Jared while Jensen digs his hands into the omega's hips a little harder. “Gets you so fucking hot thinking about having all that alpha cock locked up in you, doesn't it?” Jared pulls off his mouth. “Take it so good for us, always such a wet little slut...” Jared breaks off with a laugh.

“Jen, dude...” Jensen raises an eyebrow at the other alpha, Misha still rocking his hips against them both as Jared points a finger back and forth between the three of them. “Two knots.” Jared reaches up to grab Misha's hair, gentle tug pulling his head back to expose his neck. “One slut.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and laughs as Jared leans in to kiss him, Misha cradling his head into Jensen's neck as he's pressed in between them.

“I think our little fuckboy deserves a reward, don't you, Jen?” Jared settles back on the couch next to Jensen, pulling one of Misha's legs onto his lap until the omega's in a half-split between them. One thing his alphas apparently never got tired of was seeing how flexible he is.

“We wanna take care of you, baby boy...” Jensen pushes his hands against Misha's hips to settle him back a few inches, both alphas smirking down for a second at the obscene things Misha's cock is doing to his pants in this position. “Know you wanna get bred up tonight like a good little bitch...” Jared reaches down to palm his own cock while Jensen digs the heel of his hand against Misha's hard-on, just this side of painful pressure against the base. “How do you want us to use you, baby?”

Jensen pulls his hand away and slips it between his own legs, and Misha wills himself to remember how to speak as he watches both alphas palm themselves and look at him, Jensen wetting his lips while Jared does that little teeth-baring leer that always makes Misha shiver. “Come on, fuckboy, got all these dirty movies here, know you can think of something you wanna try,” Jensen using that throaty whisper that is not helping Misha concentrate. “Whatever our little slut wants.”

Misha thinks for a few seconds, blue eyes sliding over both his alphas, before he smiles. “I have an idea...”

Misha gets up and walks over to the box Jensen had been sorting through, bending at the waist and shamelessly presenting his ass as he rummages through the stash of porn. When he finds what he's looking for he climbs back in between them, half-on both their laps, holding up his find in front of them.

“Oh, fuck, baby … you know we both love doing that to you.” Misha's got a mouth at each ear, stubble rubbing against his jaw. “I know you do, but that's not what I mean...”

Misha explains what he has in mind, watching with a tiny bit of smug satisfaction as both alpha's jaws hang open at him. “And then when you're both knotted in me...” and he's not even sure Jared's aware that he's opened his own fly and taken his dick out, stroking himself while Misha details the rest.

“You filthy little bitch...” Jensen's up in one fluid movement, taking Misha right along with him, the omega's legs wrapping around the alpha's waist as they head to the bedroom, Jared half-tripping along beside them with his dick still in his hand, low growl building in his throat. “Jesus fucking christ, Jen, he's so perfect.” Jensen reaches down to give Misha's ass a rough squeeze, possessive and affectionate at the same time. “I know, Jay. I know.”

Misha hits the bed with a little bounce, holding up both hands to keep the alphas off him, shooting them both a look.

“Go. Shower. Now.”

Jensen leans down to lick a stripe up his neck before breathing into his ear. “Play with yourself until we get back.”

Misha's more than happy to comply.


End file.
